


You Found Me

by LillianDeLooney



Series: Makes You Wanna Sing [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddly Derek, Full Shift Werewolves, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Nice Peter, Omega Derek Hale, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Peter is a good Alpha, Post Mpreg, Scent Marking, Single Parent Stiles Stilinski, Teen Pregnancy, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, post pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianDeLooney/pseuds/LillianDeLooney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is an omega, fifteen, pregnant and a runaway. </p>
<p>But he’s not going down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*Can be read on its own!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Found Me

**Author's Note:**

> I should actually be finishing the next chapter of Get Your Head in the Game (or, you know, do this thing called studying), but this happened instead. Oops? On the other hand, look at me finally writing an a/b/o fic! ^-^  
> Based on Shania Twain’s “I ain’t going down” because it is such a beautiful song and the inspiration just hit me after listening to it for about the thousandth time.

Stiles can’t believe what he’s hearing.

Then again, he can’t really believe what’s happening to him either, so he should probably just take it in stride.

His father is a very traditional type of alpha, always has been, but since his mother died four years ago it’s taken a turn for the worse. His believes are so strong, and Stiles gets it, he gets that his dad needs them to hold on to his sanity, that those traditional values are his anchor to life, but Stiles . . . Stiles just doesn’t fit into those values and believes.

As an omega, he should be submissive. He should be quiet. He should be this small, delicate thing in need of protection and guidance from an alpha. Instead, Stiles rebels. He’s never quiet. He doesn’t let anyone get away with treating him like he’s an idiot, whether they be his teachers or the girl working the register of the local supermarket. He’s also tall, for an omega. Gained some muscle definition from playing lacrosse in Scott’s backyard and going jogging three nights a week. And he definitely doesn’t need an alpha to take care of him. Stiles has been taking care of himself since the day his mother died, making him an omega in every sense of the word.

See, his mother was a werewolf, like him. An omega too, but she married his human alpha father. He loved her, he accepted the wolf side of her, welcomed it with open arms even, but he just doesn’t know how to raise a pubescent werewolf. He tries, Stiles knows he does, but he just doesn’t understand what Stiles needs. He’s human and it’s not his fault, but it’s just another thing that stands between them and drives them even further apart.

Things weren’t so bad when Scott was still around. He was a werewolf too, a beta, and their friendship was what helped Stiles get through the days. But Scott has been taken from him too. Scott’s father, also an alpha, somehow got custody over the boy and so Scott had to move to the other side of the country to live with his dad. It still sucks even now, almost a year later.

He filled the Scott-shaped hole in his chest with another guy that he refuses to even think of anymore. He thought the guy loved him, but . . . well, his current situation says more than enough, doesn’t it?

Being pregnant, that is. Stiles got knocked up by an asshole who was supposed to love him and now he’s going to have a baby at fifteen. Fuck his life.

And fuck this conversation.

They’re sitting at the kitchen table, having dinner, but Stiles’ plate is untouched. His dad is looking at him like he grew a second head. Stiles just told him that he’s pregnant. He figured that their relationship wasn’t the best, sure, but it’s still his dad, right? He’ll know what to do. He’ll give Stiles the reassurance he needs and help him get through this. He’ll show him how to be a parent when he’s still just a kid himself. But what does the man say instead? ‘Don’t worry, son. You caught it early, it’s not too late to terminate, right?’

Freaking _terminate_. This is his _baby_ they’re talking about. _Terminate_ isn’t even a part of his vocabulary right now. No way.

He tells the man as much, but his dad won’t hear it.

“You have to, Stiles,” he tells him. “And that’s final.”

So needless to say, his dad disapproves. Stiles should have seen that one coming. Mating with an alpha – or anyone really – before being claimed by one is highly frowned upon. He never understood why, but it is what it is. Plus, his dad being the Sherriff and all, the man has a reputation to uphold. And once again, Stiles just doesn’t fit the mould.

Unfortunately for him, in his dad’s mind, in true alpha fashion, his solution is the only answer to the problem. Because a poor, little omega like Stiles is obviously not capable of making big, scary decisions like this.

“You understand that, don’t you?” his dad asks pointedly, as if he’s willing Stiles to get it but thinks that his poor omega brain is too small to actually grasp it. “Tell me you do.”

Well fuck him. Stiles understand the situation perfectly. It’s his dad who doesn’t understand a damn thing. His dad with his stupid alpha traditionalist bullshit.

“Yeah,” he huffs, clenching his hands into fists behind his back. “I understand.”

Later that night, when his dad has left for the nightshift, he packs a bag with a few essentials and a picture of his mother, and leaves.

 

\---

 

He never hears from his dad again, nor does his dad from him. He obviously drops out of high school, but he doesn’t think anyone will care. Omegas aren’t supposed to be educated anyway. He’s all alone now. Well, for the next couple of months at least, until he gives birth.

 

Stiles is an omega, fifteen, pregnant and a runaway.

 

It’s okay, though. He has accepted it. For weeks, he walks, or runs in his wolf form. That’s how he eats, too. In the end, after who knows how much time has passed, he arrives at a nature preserve. It’s near a small town called Beacon Hills, which Stiles has never heard of before, nor does he care much for it. He spends more and more time as a wolf. It’s easier that way.

 

He regrets nothing, though. No one can tell him he made the wrong decision. Not even when seven months after his arrival at the preserve, he suffers through a ridiculous amount of pain as he gives birth to a tiny female cub.

 

He’s not going down.

 

\---

 

He names her Colleen, after his mom’s middle name. She was born in her wolf form and Stiles doesn’t know how to make her shift to human, but he thinks it’s important for her to know her name and to learn a human language, so more often than not he will shift into his human form so he can talk to her, teach her about the woods around them, all the names for the different animals and trees. He only ever lets himself shift back to wolf form to hunt, eat, sleep and on occasion play with his daughter.

It’s not an easy life by any stretch of the word. His life is scary, and frustrating, and most of the time he feels so far out of his debt that he has to pray not to get a panic attack. He has to remind himself that it’s okay. Not perfect, sometimes not even good, but it is okay. They’re both alive, both healthy, and they have each other. They’ll always have each other.

Colleen is what gets him through the day. She’s a dainty, joyful cub and it scares him how much he loves her. She’s his whole world and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Well, that’s not entirely true. As soon as she’s asleep, his mind fills with doubt and insecurity, stupid worries that keep him up at night. Every night he prays to whatever deity is out there that he can give her enough. That he isn’t failing her as a parent. That she’ll miraculously grasp the concept of shifting so he can see her as a baby for the first time instead of a cub. He wants to know if she looks like him at all, or if –

Most nights, he cries himself to sleep. If he sleeps at all. But if that’s the price he has to pay for choosing his daughter, then so be it. He’d choose her every time.

 

\---

 

Two years pass and Colleen still hasn’t shifted to her human form, not once. Stiles worries. He tries to teach her, shows her how to shift back and forth, but the point isn’t getting through to her. He has to blink back tears every time she yips happily at him, like he just performed a magic trick. Which to her, it clearly is.

After months of thinking about it, he decides she deserves a normal life. A life as a werewolf instead of just a wolf. She will never turn human if she doesn’t have an example or understands why she’d have to in the first place.

He finds a house. Well, a burnt down shell of what once was a house. But it’s enough. They’ve survived this long in the woods, a roof over their heads is definitely a step up. It’s clear that no one has been here in a long time. A small smile reaches his lips. It’s perfect.

He gets a job at the animal clinic-slash-shelter, where he takes care of the animals. He’s an omega after all. Caretaking is what he does. It doesn’t pay much, but it’s something. He explained the situation to Deaton, who is the vet who runs the clinic, and the man cared surprisingly little about his omega status. Maybe it’s because he’s a beta, Stiles doesn’t know. The man is weird either way. But he lets him take Colleen with him, so he’s not complaining.

Then, one day, Colleen is playing with the dogs at the shelter while Stiles is cleaning the kennels. She sneezes hard a couple of times and when he turns around to check on her, his breath catches in his throat.

She shifted.

On the ground, right there in front of him and surrounded by dogs, is his two-year-old daughter. Stiles is unable to hold back a small whimper as he scoops her up in his arms, scenting her to calm her raging heartbeat and quiet her own whimpers.

“It’s okay, baby girl,” he shushes gently, “I’m so proud of you.” He kisses her on the cheek, then her head, then goes back to scenting her. “It’s okay.”

He leans back so he can finally look at her. She’s still so small, with wavy dark hair, a pale complexion and big, round, blue eyes. He cries tears of relieved joy when he spots her adorable upturned nose, almost an exact copy of his own. Sees the splattering of moles on her body.

She lets out a whimper and he mumbles reassurances to her while he looks for a blanket or something to cover her with. When he finds one, he bundles her up and lets her snuggle against his chest while he sits down with his back against the wall. He alternately scents and looks at her, almost unable to keep his eyes away from her now.

She’s a little miracle and she’s all his.

 

\---

 

Another year goes by and things are rough. Now that Colleen has figured out her human form, he needs to buy her human things. He never realized how ridiculously expansive having a child can be. Not that he regrets anything, but money isn’t exactly growing on the trees that surround their broken home.

He gets another job, this one at a coffee shop where people shout at him when he gets their stupid orders wrong. Where he’s the only one who has gets the bad cleaning chores. He is the omega, after all.

While he works at the coffee shop, Colleen stays with the dogs at the shelter. It kills him that he has to do that to her, that he has to leave her in the first place, but what other option does he have? He doesn’t have money for a babysitter. He definitely doesn’t have friends who can look after her for him. Even after all this time in Beacon Hills, no one seems to care about the lost little omega.

Stiles prefers it that way. He doesn’t need anyone. A few alphas have tried to approach him, acted like they cared, but as soon as Stiles let them talk they would go on about how an omega needs a safe place, a _real_ home to go back to, a freaking _alpha_ to provide for them.

Screw them all.

So Stiles works. He keeps them going. He still lies awake at night and cries, cries because even though Colleen learned how to shift, she hasn’t learned how to talk. He cries because even though she doesn’t talk, he still manages to keep her happy, manages to shield her from the hard reality of the real world for now. She has no idea how messed up their life is, thinks it’s _normal_ , and it kills Stiles, but it’s also okay. They’re both still okay.

It’s all worth it. Every decision he’s made since running away from home has been worth it, if only just to watch her grow. He’s reminded of it every time she smiles, or when she cries and comes to him because she feels safe in his arms. He’s so incredibly glad he never let her go.

No one can tell him that’s wrong. Not as long as he’s able to make her happy.

He’s still not going down.

 

\---

 

It’s on a Saturday morning a couple of months after that, that everything changes.

It’s still early, the sun hasn’t risen completely yet, and Stiles is still mostly asleep, Colleen snuggled close against his chest and dead to the world, snoring softly. He listens to the forest awakening around him, as he likes to do every morning, basking in the serenity of it all.

He has all of the familiar sounds memorized by now, which is why he shoots upright when he hears the porch steps creak. _No one_ ever visits him. People aren’t even supposed to know about this place.

Using his werewolf senses, he figures out that the other person is a werewolf too, and an alpha at that. He does _not_ smell happy. Stiles looks around in a panic, trying to figure out a plan, to figure out what in the world he is supposed to do now.

The front door opens with a bang – Colleen startles awake, how she remained asleep until now is a mystery to him – and Stiles makes the split-second decision to hide Colleen behind him and crouch protectively in front of her, shifting to his beta form and growling at the alpha now standing in his front door.

The alpha flashes his eyes and lets out a growl of his own, causing Colleen to whimper behind Stiles, and Stiles amps up his growls, praying that the alpha will just leave them the hell alone.

To his surprise, the man turns back to his human form and holds up his hands, palms facing forward as he starts to talk to Stiles in a soothing manner.

“Whoa, it’s okay pup,” he says gently. “Just thought you were an intruder or something for a second there.”

Stiles scowls. “I live here. You’re the one who’s intruding.”

The man sighs and takes a seat next to him, crossing his legs. “I can see that now.”

He looks at Stiles, assessing him, and Stiles doesn’t know what to think of it. He should probably feel threatened, but somehow he doesn’t? It’s very confusing, not to mention disconcerting.

“I’m sorry I scared you.”

Stiles can hear he’s telling the truth, and he thinks this alpha is completely different from what he’s used to.

“Who are you?” he decides to ask, hating the way his voice breaks over the words.

“My name is Peter Hale. I . . . lived here. Before.”

Stiles wants to ask, but for once in his life he decides to be a good omega and keep his mouth shut, sensing it’s a sensitive subject.

“Oh,” he answers instead. “I . . . I’m Stiles. This is my daughter Colleen,” he lifts her up and settles her securely in his lap, smoothing her hair down soothingly to calm her down and show her it’s okay.

Peter nods. “I see.”

They stay silent for a while after that, thinking. Peter is assessing him again, and after a while he promptly stands up and holds out a hand to Stiles with an inviting smile on his face. Stiles looks at him warily.

“How would you feel about sleeping in a real bed tonight, kiddo?”

Stiles takes his hand.

On the way to Peter’s temporary apartment, the man explains to him that he and his niece and nephew have come back from New York to rebuild their old house, which is the house in the Preserve. He explains that hunters burned it down five years ago, with most of his family still inside it. Stiles tells him he doesn’t understand, that there’s supposed to be a treaty between werewolves and hunters, but Peter just sighs and tells him it’s a long story.

They reach the apartment and Stiles finds out it’s a loft with three bedrooms, one bathroom, a study and the rest of it all one open space. Only his niece is there when they arrive. She introduces herself as Laura and somehow she instantly reminds him of a younger version of his mother. She’s baking oatmeal-raisin cookies and they smell delicious. He tells her as much and she thanks him, then continues by telling him about the bakery she and Peter are opening in town.

Peter makes them all a cup of tea and it does wonders to help calm Stiles’ nerves. She and Peter both laugh at the sound he makes when he takes a bite of the freshly baked cookie Laura hands him.

About an hour or so later, Stiles meets Peter’s nephew. His nephew, who is also an omega, and Stiles is so confused because he’s an omega but tall, like him, and has so much muscle, he didn’t even know omegas could _do_ that, like what?

The guy, young man – Stiles guesses he’s about twenty years old – smiles kindly at him and asks Peter: “Who’s this?”

Peter introduces him and Colleen, and Stiles learns that his name is Derek. “He reminded me of you,” Peter admits.

Derek lets out a soft laugh and it fills Stiles with warmth for some reason. “Nice to meet you, Stiles.” Then he directs his attention to the little girl in Stiles’ arms. “And you, miss Colleen,” she beams at him and yips.

Stiles’ face falls. “She uh . . . she can’t really talk.”

“What do you mean?” Derek asks and frowns, but it’s not unkind.

“I – ,” he takes a deep breath and tries to figure out how to explain it. How to admit that he’s failing as a parent. Peter must sense his impending panic, because the next thing Stiles is aware of is the gentle hand on his neck. He recognizes it as a technique to soothe pack-members and he can just feel the stress seep out of him, leaving him feeling almost boneless.

“She’ll get there,” Peter assures him.

 Stiles believes him.

 

\---

 

Stiles doesn’t know how it happens exactly, but he and Colleen move in with the Hales. They turn the study into a new bedroom and just like that it’s settled. They live in a real house now. They sleep in a real bed. He has a kitchen, and a fridge. A working bathroom and shower – God he missed the shower. He has a television, even though he doesn’t really care for it. Colleen does though, and whatever makes her happy makes him happy. He has people who care about him, who care about his daughter. It’s surreal.

And Derek . . . He is just . . . Stiles doesn’t have words for Derek.

It’s scary, the connection he feels between them. He doesn’t even know what it is, just knows that he and Derek seem to gravitate towards each other whenever they’re in the same room. When they’re not, Stiles can’t help but wonder where he is, and what he’s doing. The other omega fascinates him.

Stiles also quits his jobs. He doesn’t really need them anymore now that he lives with the Hales, and it enables him to spend more time with his daughter. They watch cartoons together, or go to the park, to the playground, he does all the things with her that he couldn’t before. Or at least the things he didn’t feel safe enough to do before. Derek often tags along, and both Stiles and Colleen soon grow attached to him.

When Derek doesn’t join them, he works in the bakery Peter and Laura have now opened in town. He doesn’t bake, like an omega would be expected to do. No, instead he mans the register and serves people, because that’s what he enjoys doing. And whenever people see him they get so confused, because they can tell he’s an omega, but he definitely doesn’t look the part and Stiles finds it utterly hilarious.

He even laughed, the first time he witnessed it. He couldn’t even remember the last time he’d laughed, but that moment it just burst out of him in all its gleeful glory. Derek had sent him a fond look afterward and Stiles’ heart had jumped in his chest.

 

\---

 

The old Hale house is being rebuilt and as time goes by, Stiles becomes more and more comfortable with the Hales. He starts seeing them as his family, even. Laura is like the older sister he never knew he was missing in his life. Peter is an amazing alpha and knows exactly what he needs, most of the time even before Stiles himself knows it. Peter treats him like a son most of the time, and Stiles doesn’t even think about changing that. And Derek . . . he doesn’t even know how to describe his relationship with Derek.

They seek out each other’s company all the time. They cuddle on the couch when they watch a movie. They know exactly how the other likes their tea or coffee. And Derek is so good with Colleen too, so good that Stiles is positive Derek is her favourite person after her daddy. On the night of the full moon, they sleep in the same bed in their wolf forms, a furry Colleen safely nestled between them. It’s all very domestic.

The full moon is another new experience now that’s it’s not just him and Colleen anymore. They still go out to the Preserve, but where before he would just run for a while with her until she got tired, now it’s a celebration. They run together, they play-fight, they play games. Stiles’ favourite is this game they came up with for Colleen. It’s basically just a werewolf version of hide-and-seek. The adults hide in obvious places and she has to use her senses to find them. Whenever she finds someone, the person will exclaim “You found me!”, which leaves her a squealing, giggling mess every single time. It’s adorable to watch.

Stiles starts helping out in the bakery too, in the kitchen with Peter, not because he’s an omega but because he loves baking. He used to do it with his mom all the time and he finally feels happy enough to do it again.

Things are really looking up for him. He still worries about Colleen not talking, and about how small she still is, and he still cries himself to sleep some nights, but it’s okay. It’s okay, because he didn’t go down.

 

\---

 

Six months later, they move into the rebuilt Hale house.

They all have their own bedroom, even Colleen, and she’s over the moon when she sees the space they created for her for the first time.

She’s still not talking though, and Stiles is worried. She’s almost four now, she should be able to hold entire conversations if she had developed in a normal way. He can’t help but blame himself. Whose fault could it be otherwise anyway? He should have done more, should have tried harder . . .

The Hales are all helping him out, encouraging her to speak, and assuring Stiles that she just needs time. She’s just a late bloomer. Stiles nods and smiles every time, but he’s not sure if he really believes it anymore.

They spend a lot of their time in the garden, he and Colleen. She loves being outdoors. Laura is with her now, and Stiles is glad she has a female role model in her life now. There’s only so many things he knows.

She and Laura are playing a game where Laura points at random things and asks “What’s that?” in a surprised tone, and usually Colleen just gasps or giggles in reply. But today, when Laura points at him and asks her “Who’s that?”, she grins and replies with the two most beautiful syllables Stiles has ever heard in his entire life:

“Dada.”

She just said her first word. Four years old and her first word is a happy ‘Dada’. Stiles laughs and the next moment he’s crying, because she’s _finally_ talking and she called him _Daddy_ , she recognizes him as her daddy. It takes his breath away.

He doesn’t understand how she suddenly started to talk, but apparently Peter does. There’s a reassuring hand on his neck again, now familiar, and Stiles looks up at the man like he holds all the answers to the universe.

“I think it’s the stability of our family,” Peter explains. “Of _pack_.”

Stiles breaks down in Peter’s arms right there on the back porch, sobbing and making a mess of Peter’s shirt, but the man just wraps two protective arms around him and lets him cry. Stiles would feel bad about it, if it didn’t feel so damn good.

The tears keep coming, because he failed his daughter, but she’s also talking now so he obviously must have done something right and Peter just continues to hold him and murmurs soft sweet nothings in his ear and it’s exactly what he needs.

 

\---

 

On the next full moon, Colleen replies with “Found you!” whenever someone says “You found me!” It becomes her favourite game to play, even when the moon isn’t full.

 

\---

 

They’re spending their afternoon in the garden again, and Laura is playing with Colleen. His little girl’s giggles fill the air and Stiles can’t get enough of it. Whenever she catches his eyes she stops doing whatever she’s doing and waves at him and says “Hi Daddy!” until he waves back. He always waits a while before he does, just so he can hear her say it. Her speech is improving every day and Stiles couldn’t be more proud of her.

When Derek comes home from his shift at the bakery, Stiles hears him walking through the house and straight to them. Derek makes his way to him and hugs him from behind, burying his nose in Stiles’ neck for a moment to scent him and then mumbles “You smell happy.” Stiles turns around in his arms so he can return the hug and scenting session and sighs contentedly.

“I _am_ happy.”

Later that night, after Colleen has fallen asleep in her own bed, Stiles wordlessly crawls into bed with Derek. Derek just opens his arms and lets Stiles snuggle into them. He closes his eyes, but doesn’t sleep. Neither does Derek. He opens them again and sighs, asking the question he’s been dying to ask since the day Peter found him.

“What did Peter mean when he said that I reminded him of you?”

“It’s not a fun story,” Derek warns him.

“That’s okay,” Stiles says, then backtracks. “But only if you want to tell me.”

Derek nods and takes a deep breath. “When I was fifteen, I met a girl called Kate.” He continues to explain that Kate was older than him, but so beautiful, and so interested in Derek. He’s an omega, so he felt so flattered by her attention, was so happy to finally find an alpha who didn’t treat him like an idiot. He told her everything. He told her too much. She started the fire that killed most of the Hale family.

Derek lets out a watery laugh. “I thought she loved me.”

Stiles nods, tears in his own eyes, and hugs Derek tighter. “It’s okay,” he whispers. Apparently Derek never went down either.

 

\---

 

Stiles sleeps in Derek’s bed most nights after that. It’s comfortable, and easy, and makes him feel so damn good and happy that it doesn’t even surprise him when one night, he kisses Derek as they’re lying in bed, and Derek kisses him back.

“Good night,” he whispers afterwards.

“Night,” Derek murmurs, scenting his neck and the spot behind his ear he loves so much. “Love you.”

Stiles thinks his heart may overflow from happiness.

 

\---

 

Two years later, Derek asks him to marry him. Stiles obviously says yes. He and Derek already gave each other the mating bite the year before, so this is just the human equivalent, but he would still love to marry Derek nonetheless.

Colleen is doing well, she’s in school now, using full sentences and pretty much talking their ears off whenever they give her an opening, which is often. Laura is in a serious relationship with a man who fell in love with her baking before he fell in love with her. They love to tease her about it.

Peter is still being an all-around epic alpha, taking care of all of them and making the bakery into a great success, even branching out to other towns in California.

Full moons are still a celebration. Colleen has grown out of the ‘found me’ game, but loves racing against Laura and Peter to test her speed against theirs. She also gets really annoyed whenever they let her win.

While Colleen is speeding through the forest with her aunt and alpha uncle, Stiles and Derek play a game of ‘catch’, with Stiles being the thing to be caught. He’s grinning so wide it hurts, zigzagging through the trees with his mate and fiancé hot on his heels. The next moment Derek’s weight crashes into him.

Derek playfully tackles him to the ground and Stiles shrieks. Derek brackets Stiles’ head with his arms and bumps his nose against Stiles’. “I found you.”

“Yeah,” Stiles laughs, light and happy. “You found me.”

 

 


End file.
